1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover structure for enclosing a tubular support member, such as a roll bar or strut therefor which passes through a vehicle panel.
2. Prior Art
Because a vehicle roll bar needs to support a large load, it is mounted to a vehicle frame which is a strong member, and passes through an opening formed in the vehicle panel (or a trim member mounted to the vehicle panel) and extends outside. Since it is difficult to prevent slight errors in the mounting position of the roll bar from being generated, a size of the opening to receive the roll bar or a strut member for supporting the roll bar is set slightly larger than the roll bar or strut so as to avoid interference therewith. Consequently, a clearance is inevitably generated between an outer periphery of the roll bar or strut and the opening in the vehicle panel. Conventionally, such a clearance is closed by welding a metal clearance-cover about the outer periphery of the roll bar or strut within the vehicle panel, or by adhering or pressing under pressure a clearance-cover made of resin to or into the opening about the outer periphery of the roll bar or strut.